


Week 16

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Spn Hiatus Writing Challenge [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: “I’m trying to crack a safe, be quiet”





	Week 16

Damn, your girlfriend is hot.

Charlie is crouched in front of a safe, helping Sam crack the code before the witch who owns this house comes back. The position has her jeans stretched tight over her ass and her t-shirt is riding up a little, showing off a delicious strip of soft, pale skin.

“Dude, stop ogling your girlfriend and help me look for anything that could be useful,” Dean says, poking your side.

“I’m trying to crack a safe,” Sam snaps. “Be quiet.”

Charlie, however, just shoots you a smug look and a wink over her shoulder. _Later_ , she mouths.

* * *

The witch shows up just as Sam and Charlie get the safe open. With a flick of her wrist, she throws you and Dean through the bedroom window. You both land in the neighbor’s pool, the choline stinging where the broken glass cut your skin.

“Shit,” you gasp, pulling yourself out of the water. You start shivering almost immediately when the cool fall air hits your skin. Dean’s not faring much better as he grumpily begins stripping off his soaked jacket.

A female scream reaches your ears and panic sets your heart racing. You don’t hesitate, vaulting over the fence separating the yards. When you discover that the sliding glass door is locked, you grab one of the rocks lining the witch’s flowerbeds and use it to smash your way through. You hurry up the stairs and almost collide with Charlie on the landing.

“Whoa, where’s the fire?” she says, grabbing your arms to steady you.

“I… you… I heard a scream,” you manage. “I thought…”

She smiles and brushes your wet hair off your forehead. “That was the witch. Sam stabbed her. For someone so powerful, she sure was easy to kill.”

You force a smile, too relieved to know that Charlie’s okay.

Sam appears on the stairs, the body of the witch wrapped in blankets and thrown over his shoulder. “We should probably get out of here,” he says. “Someone’s bound to have heard that.”

“Come on,” Charlie says, grabbing your cold hand and tugging you down the stairs again.

Dean is waiting at the bottom, drying his face and hair with a towel that looks like it came from the witch’s kitchen. He leads the way to the car and pulls towels from the trunk to protect the seats. Sam stuffs the body in the trunk and slams it shut.

“I’ll drop you guys off at the motel, and then go burn the body,” he says, sliding into the driver’s seat. Dean is in shotgun, frantically turning up the heat.

“Good plan,” Charlie says, rubbing your hands between hers in the backseat.

As soon as Charlie shuts the door of the motel room, you start stripping. She catches each article as you drop it and begins hanging them wherever she can so they can dry. You’re well aware of the look she gives you when you discard your panties and bra, but ignore her in favor of a hot shower.

You’re just standing there, letting the water run over you, when Charlie joins you. She slides gentle arms around your waist and lets her forehead rest against your shoulder. You run your hand up her spine to curl around the back of her neck.

Slender fingers tease over your hips, lightly tickling. You can’t help a giggle, shifting your weight to escape her.

“I love you,” she murmurs, tilting her head so her breath brushes hot over the skin of your throat. A shiver runs through you and you instinctively tilt your hips forward. Charlie smiles. “I’ll take care of you, I promise, but let’s finish up here first.”

You suppress a whine, knowing she’s only being logical. Shower sex with a guy is tricky. Shower sex with a girl is damn near impossible. You let her wash your hair before returning the favor while Charlie starts rubbing soap over your body. Once you’re both clean and free of suds, she reaches around you to turn the water off.

She pushes the curtain back and grabs a towel, handing it to you. You dry off quickly, eager to move on to whatever your girlfriend has planned.

“Ready?” she asks, green eyes raking over your naked body.

“I’m always ready.”


End file.
